


it overflowed (why do i always spill?)

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drifted into sleep, dreaming of shades of red and white teeth, and a pain in his belly that wouldn’t subside. </p>
<p>When he jerked awake, gasping raggedly, he felt the fire in his stomach hadn’t gone away. </p>
<p>Belatedly, as he blinked and tried to get his bearings, he realized the burning was coming from a full bladder. That would make sense, he thought, as he didn’t recall using the bathroom at all after their last show. He groaned, moving to push himself up, but found his movement was restricted. He looked over his shoulder and blinked. </p>
<p>Josh was still tangled around Tyler, arms wrapped tightly around Tyler’s torso, a hand resting firmly on his tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it overflowed (why do i always spill?)

It had been a complete accident, honestly. 

The show that night had set his nerves on fire, throat burning from the effort of screaming with the crowd and banging on his piano keys. Josh kept looking at him with wide eyes, grinning and slamming his drums with sweat flying off his forehead. When they exited the stage the rush followed, leading to searing kisses, frenzied fucking against the wall of their bunks in the bus, Josh sucking a mark into Tyler’s collarbone that would be red and purple for days, but he didn’t even care. 

After he came, Josh tucked him into one of their bunks and helped clean him off gently with a warm rag. Tyler didn’t know how long it took between Josh cleaning himself off and slipping into the tight bunk behind him, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

“I love you,” He murmured into Tyler’s skin, and he hummed in reply, smiling. 

“Love you, too.” He replied, and Josh set a warm hand on his belly, rubbing in small circles. The motion sent him to sleep quickly, calm and relaxing after an energetic night. 

He drifted into sleep, dreaming of shades of red and white teeth, and a pain in his belly that wouldn’t subside. 

When he jerked awake, gasping raggedly, he felt the fire in his stomach hadn’t gone away. 

Belatedly, as he blinked and tried to get his bearings, he realized the burning was coming from a full bladder. That would make sense, he thought, as he didn’t recall using the bathroom at all after their last show. He groaned, moving to push himself up, but found his movement was restricted. He looked over his shoulder and blinked. 

Josh was still tangled around Tyler, arms wrapped tightly around Tyler’s torso, a hand resting firmly on his tummy. Tyler let out a low groan, attempting to free himself from his boyfriend’s arms, but having little luck in doing so. The drummer’s arms were strong for a reason, and Tyler cursed himself for all the times he complimented Josh’s physique, encouraging him to work out so he could drum even harder. Tyler wiggled again and whispered Josh’s name, hoping to get a reaction from him. 

Instead, Josh made a grumbling noise in his sleep and pulled Tyler close to him, hand digging into his belly. Tyler let out a squeak at the pressure applied to his achingly full bladder, mouth dropping open and thighs trembling a little. He took a moment to will his bladder to obey him, trying to reel in the need to piss so he could at least get to the toilet first. He would rather die before peeing himself, especially not on Josh. 

The forces of nature and the powers that be seemed to be against him, however, since Josh’s grip did not loosen. Tyler felt his face grow hot in the effort not to piss everywhere, trying desperately not to claw Josh off of him and bolt for the bathroom. 

“Josh,” He whispered frantically, “Josh, move, I have- I have to pee, c’mon.” The urgency in his voice embarrassed him, and he thought he sounded like a little kid. Josh made no effort to move, and Tyler let out a desperate gasp as Josh’s palm dug into his belly. “Pleaseohpleaseohgod, please, Josh, you have to move, please—“ 

“Mmmnrrg,” Josh groaned behind him, and Tyler lightly slapped his arm. 

“Josh!” He pleaded frantically, landing another smack on his boyfriend’s arm. It was the wrong thing to do, apparently. 

“Ow!” Josh hissed, arms reflectively jerking back, and his hand squeezed the soft flesh of Tyler’s stomach. 

“Ihavetopeeohgod, _please—_ “ Tyler practically sobbed, fidgeting and trying to get out of the bunk before- oh god, he could feel it, it burned so bad, and Josh’s hand – before he- oh god-

Tyler went silent as he felt warmth trickle into his shorts, hand flying up to his agape mouth. His thighs shook and he whimpered, pissing himself, wetting the damn bed like he was a child again, cheeks growing hot and red. 

His entire bladder emptied into their bunk and, despite the relief lying low in his tummy, shame completely consumed him. He choked on the air he shakily breathed in, wishing that he could just melt into the bunk, never to be seen again. His shorts were soaked, along with the sheets and blankets around him, and he was pretty sure Josh’s boxers were wet as well. 

Josh remained quiet behind him, and Tyler didn’t know if that was because he was asleep, or because he was stunned into disgusted silence. He prayed it was the former, but all hope was dashed when he felt Josh shifting behind him. He let out a small sob of embarrassment, hand still clasped over his mouth, and he shook his head. 

“It’s okay,” Josh murmured after a painfully long silence, pulling back from Tyler and stepping out of the bunk. Tyler turned and pressed his face into his pillow, alone in the bunk, sure that Josh was disgusted with him. What he didn’t expect was a gentle hand coaxing him out of the bunk. Tyler almost wanted to stay inside of it, stay until the piss dried, and the obvious dark patch of piss wasn’t displayed on the front of his shorts. Josh had convincing hands, however, and managed to maneuver Tyler out of the bunk without making too much of a mess. 

He instructed Tyler to stand up in the aisle of the bunks, and Tyler was never happier that they shared the back room than ever. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if anyone else saw him covered in his own piss. Josh first stripped the mattress of the sheets, bundling them up expertly to hide the dark, wet patch. He set the sheets aside and moved to focus on Tyler, taking both of his hands and kissing them softly. His kisses moved to Tyler’s face, gently kissing his nose and forehead before softly kissing his mouth. 

“It’s okay,” He reassured him, smiling with crinkly eyes. “It happens sometimes. It’s okay.” Tyler nodded, the shame still brimming in his chest, but was relieved that Josh wasn’t horrified by this. He watched as Josh knelt down and pulled off his soiled shorts, folding them discreetly into the sheets. He produced a clean pair of underwear and helped Tyler step into it, and his cheeks grew darker as he felt more like a child that wet himself than a grown man who had an accident. Josh glanced up at him and kissed his hipbone for good measure, and Tyler made a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“I pissed myself.” He said miserably, wiping at his eyes that were growing wet again. “I wet the bed like- like a child.” 

Josh stood back up and hugged him, pulling him in and squeezing him tight. Tyler pressed his face into his shoulder and took in his reassuring scent and shuddered. 

“It’s okay, Ty.” Josh said into his ear, a hand rubbing circles onto his back. “You’re a good boy, and you didn’t mean to do it.” Tyler whimpered and nodded, pressing tighter into Josh. 

“I’m a good boy.” He mumbled to himself, and then yawned into Josh’s shoulder. 

Josh smiled and kissed the top of his head, helping him into another – clean – bunk. The blanket had a different smell, but Tyler found little reason to complain when Josh slid in behind him, kissing his shoulder again. 

“I love you, Ty.” Josh mumbled, and Tyler said it back with another yawn.

He found himself drifting off to sleep again, and didn’t say anything when he noticed Josh’s heavy hand settling on his belly again.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my friend!!
> 
> I have never written bedwetting/watersports before this so pls forgive me if it's not detailed enough :( also this feels rushed as anything so i also apologize for that '''orz
> 
> the title comes from soap by melanie martinez which has 0 to do with this fic but I couldn't think of any other titles :(


End file.
